The One Who Cares
by AlchemyWriter
Summary: Reflecting on Jason White's death and how well he knew him, Kenny decides to give him an apology in person.


**Hello, everyone! I should probably be working on my newest story Knight of War, but I just saw the episode Season Finale of South Park, and it made me want to write a one-shot as soon as possible. I feel so bad for Alejandro, and for what happened to Jason White. He may have been a background character, but he was part of the show from the very beginning. So I decided to write this. I may not be a Trump supporter (or a Garrison supporter), but through this, I can show that I care about the Whites.**

**I don't own South Park. Trey Parker and Matt Stone do.**

Kenny McCormick stood in front of the headstone. The cemetery wasn't a strange place to him, he'd been buried there enough that he could probably claim it as a mailing address, but that wasn't why he was here. No, he was there to visit the grave of another kid, one who had died recently, and nobody in his friend group really cared. That kid was Jason White.

Kenny could admit to himself that he'd never really noticed Jason all that much. He'd been in the background for as long as the immortal 10-year-old could remember. However, Jason's family had brought much more attention to themselves after Mr. Garrison was elected president. They'd protested that they were ignored and overlooked, that "nobody cared about the Whites." As a result, Kenny and the other kids had made an attempt to include Jason in their activities. He never spoke much, at least not to them, but he was still grateful for the attention.

And then the cop car had run him down.

The only consolation that Kenny had about Jason's death was that it had been quick. He'd been run over enough times to recognize whether someone was killed instantly, or died of internal bleeding or the like. As he looked at Jason's grave, however, he could only think one thing.

_It should have been me._

Jason wasn't the only kid that Kenny knew who had died. Pip Pirrip had died some time back, and Kenny frequently saw him when he was sent to Hell. However, Pip had been someone who stood out a lot. Jason had only just started to distinguish himself from the other kids at school.

None of the kids had attended Jason's funeral. Kenny felt a little bad about that, and wished that he could do it over. Again, the thought came to him.

_It should have been me._

It should. have been him who chased the ball into the street. It should have been him that got run over by the cop car. It should have been him that was now buried six feet underground in a sealed box, with the hundreds of other bodies that he'd left behind throughout his life. If he'd died instead of Jason White, then the Whites wouldn't have protested Stan's dad being arrested. Okay, they would have still protested, but they wouldn't have been as pissed off as they had been, because Jason White would have still been alive. Stan's dad would probably be in jail for all the trouble that he'd caused, and Stan and the rest of his family could move back to town and resume their normal lives.

It should have been him.

When people had been running over kids because they were reading the president's Tweets, Kenny had jumped in front of a speeding car after one of the kids in his school was killed. He didn't know if his death back then had spread awareness about the issue, but at least felt that he had done SOMETHING. With Jason White, there was nothing else he could do.

"Kenny?"

At the sound of his name, the hooded boy turned to see his friends standing at the entrance to the cemetery. Stan was the one who had called his name.

"(Oh, hey guys. What's up?)"

Kyle shrugged.

"Not much, we're just talking about how much it sucks that Stan can't move back to South Park, since his dad is out of jail. What are you doing here?"

"(I'm, you know, paying my respects. I missed his funeral.)"

"Kinny, we ALL missed his funeral! What does it matter anyway? The asshole's dead, he doesn't matter anymore."

"Cartman, what the hell? I thought you wanted to help the Whites, and you said that about Jason? He was your friend, you fat asshole!"

"Kahl, I just pointed the Whites to the ICE to stop Mrs. White's bitch crying, and for the last time, I. AM. NOT. FAT!"

Kenny sighed. There was a reason that he sometimes doubted that the other guys were his friends, and that was because he sometimes felt like a fifth wheel. From the whole "Mexican Joker" thing, Randy Marsh's self-centered endeavors over the $300,000 his weed farm had made, to Cartman's aversion to needles, to the fear of the fat boy's reaction to the new plant-based food in the cafeteria, and Butters's Halloween mummy curse, Kenny had stayed out of it. The only thing that he'd really been involved with was Stan's death metal band, Crimson Dawn, which hadn't gotten far, thanks to the Chinese censoring them.

He'd barely had anything to do with the others for a while, and it worried him that it meant that their friendship, such as it was, was crumbling. Turning back to Kyle and Cartman squabbling, he decided that it was time to leave. The apologies that he wanted to give Jason White, he could do that in person. Kenny exited the cemetery, and started looking at the road. He could still hear Kyle and Cartman shouting, and Stan trying to break it up. That's when he heard the sound of tires squealing and saw a car speeding down the road towards him. It was doing more than twice the legal limit. Taking a deep breath, Kenny stepped off the curb just before the car hit him.

Stan Marsh looked up from where Kyle and Cartman were shouting at one another just in time to see a speeding car run over Kenny and drive off, leaving the poor kid as roadkill on the street. As he saw it, Stan shouted the first thing that came to mind.

"OH MY GOD, THEY KILLED KENNY!"

Kyle looked away from Cartman to see Kenny's body, and shouted at nobody in particular, "YOU BASTARDS!"

-Line Break-

Kenny opened his eyes to see the familiar fire and brimstone of Hell. While he'd never claim that he liked it there, he was a regular, and as a result got to skip the lines. Walking up to the podium where the souls of the damned were assigned their torture. The demon at the podium frowned when he saw him.

"Hey! End of the line, buddy! Just because you're dead doesn't mean that you can break the rules here!"

Kenny smirked under his hood.

"(I need to speak with Satan. Just tell him that Kenny McCormick is here.)"

The demon at the podium gave him a suspicious look before speaking into a radio. A moment later, he looked up at Kenny with a surprised look on his face.

"I'm so sorry, Mr. McCormick. I didn't know you were a regular. Mr. Satan will be right down to see you."

Kenny waited for a few moments before the familiar red Prince of Darkness arrived, accompanied by his son, Damien.

"Kenny! It's so good to see you again! What brings you by to visit?"

"(Hey, Satan. Hey Damien. I actually came to speak to a kid who died recently. We weren't friends, but I feel like I should have died in his place.)"

Satan frowned at that. "You know I can't exchange souls, Kenny. Particularly not your soul."

"(I know that, I just wanted to talk to him.)"

"Alright then, what's his name?"

"(Jason White. He's ten years old, from South Park.)"

Satan put on his reading glassed and took the list of arrivals from the podium.

"When did he die?"

"(A couple days ago.)"

"Hmm…. Let's see, White, White, ah yes, here he is, Jason White."

Damien spoke up.

"I believe he has the "Friday" torture, Father."

The trio waited for Ave Satani to finish playing and Satan handed the list back to the demon at the desk.

"Come on, Kenny. I'll take you to him."

Kenny followed the Devil and the Antichrist past numerous tortures and punishments before arriving at a door set into a cliff. Satan unlocked it, and they entered.

Inside the room was a young boy with a high forehead and brown hair. He was pleading for the song being piped into his ears through the headphones to stop. Satan removed the headphones, and Jason White took a moment to get his breath back from screaming. Then, very quietly, he spoke.

"What do you want?"

"You have a visitor. We'll let you two talk in private."

Satan and Damien left the room, and Jason squinted at Kenny.

"Who're you?"

Kenny removed his hood. He didn't want Jason to misunderstand what he was saying.

"I'm Kenny. Kenny McCormick. I was in your class at school. I was playing with you and the other kids when you got-"

"Run over?"

"Uh huh. I'm not surprised you don't recognize me. Most people kind of forget about me."

Jason shook his head.

"No, I remember you now. You're the kid who always had his hood up in class. That parka's distinctive."

"Yeah."

"Why are you here? You died too?"

Kenny nodded.

"Yes. I wanted to talk to you."

"Why? What could be so important that you died and went to Hell to tell me?"

"I wanted to tell you that… I'm sorry."

"You're _sorry? _For what?"

"That you died. That none of us went to your funeral. That we never acted like we cared about your opinions-"

"My parents' opinions. I don't believe that stuff they say, I only went along with it because they told me to."

"Really?"

"Mr. Garrison was my teacher once as well, you know. I know he won't improve America."

"Oh. Well, I'm sorry. It should have been me that got hit by that cop car."

Jason looked at Kenny with an apathetic expression.

"So, was it worth it? To die and spend all eternity in Hell just to apologize?"

"It was, but I'm not spending eternity here."

Jason's confused expression gave Kenny courage. Maybe Jason would remember.

"What are you talking about?"

"Jason… I can't die. Actually, it's more like I don't STAY dead after I die. I've been stabbed, shot, shredded, run over, drowned, burned, and died in pretty much every way known to man, and still keep coming back."

Jason's expression turned annoyed.

"Don't mess with me, man. That's not cool."

"I'm not lying. It's true. Tomorrow, I'll wake up in my bed, and it will be like nothing happened."

Jason seemed to realize that he was being truthful.

"But…how? Wouldn't people notice if you kept dying over and over?"

"Nobody ever remembers. I've told my friends about it a lot, and they never believe me. I don't even really care anymore, I just go with it."

Jason gave him aa sympathetic look.

"So, that means that you'll never die? You'll live forever?"

"So far, yes. I don't know what causes it or why, but I think it's linked to Cthulhu."

"Cthulhu? Really?"

"Yeah, but I guess that Kenny McCormick doesn't sound like something that you'd read in a Lovecraft book."

Jason laughed at that. It was a good sound, and let Kenny know that Jason would be okay. Well, as okay as spending eternity in Hell listening to Rebecca Black's "Friday" can be.

"You really believe me, Jason?"

"Yeah. I'm in Hell, and given the crazy shit that our town has been through, I think I can believe that my friend is an immortal eldritch creation."

Kenny smiled in relief.

"Thank you."

There was a knock at the door, and Satan poked his head in.

"Hey you two, I'm sorry to interrupt, but it's time to resume torture."

Jason groaned, and Satan gave him a little smile.

"Don't worry, we're changing tortures for you. You just need to watch the Twilight movies back to back."

As demons moved to take Jason White to his next torture, he looked back at Kenny.

"Will you keep visiting me?"

Kenny smiled.

"Of course, my friend."

**Okay, so when I saw Season Finale on Wednesday, I immediately wanted to write a fanfic about it. Given that Kenny wasn't prominently featured in any of the episodes so far, not even getting a line, I decided to write a story where he apologizes to Jason White for not caring, because unlike him, Jason will stay dead. Please let me know. What you think, and until the next story! **


End file.
